


how many nights? | one-shot

by IoveIyjjk



Category: jikook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, M/M, Park Jimin (BTS) is Whipped, both are bad a feelings, jikook - Freeform, just sleepy jikook kissing, soft jimin, soft jungkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IoveIyjjk/pseuds/IoveIyjjk
Summary: In the secret of the night we would "dream" that we were kissing.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	how many nights? | one-shot

**Author's Note:**

> they're idiots in love but they're scared of love soo ughhh

We were cuddling in my bed, as usual. I was drowing in the sweet scent of Jungkook's freshly washed long hair while humming random songs to him. Since he was the little spoon, I was only able to feel how relaxed he was through the way his thin and long fingers caressed my hands. His gentle touch got me thinking too much about the way my arms seemed to fit with his waist as if they were pieces of the same puzzle. 

"You smell so sweet tonight," the words slipped off my tongue so easily that I bit my lower lip. I was scared of ruining the mood.

He turned around and I slowly loosened my grip. We were suddenly facing each other, and his eyes looked as sparkly as ever. There was a strange yet familiar feeling growing inside of both of us; a sort of longing.

"Do you think I taste as sweet, Hyung?" he asked me, avoiding my gaze. His cheeks were somewhat blushy but not as much as mine. He knew that I already knew how he tasted like. 

It was kind of dangerous at what we were playing. It was not the first, nor would it be the last time, thought. The next morning, we would pretend that everything had been just some lucid dream. But for how many nights could we pull that off? 

"I bet so." I subconsciously licked my lips, caught in the moment. "So, so sweet." 

He shyly approached me with his eyes half closed. I dreamt about that yesterday, before yesterday and I would definitely dream about that tomorrow once again... I leaned in a little, our foreheads were touching and I decided to finally end all distance between us; our lips bumped awkwardly. He chuckled and I did too. Then I chased his lips again while I gripped his head softly and pulled Jungkook closer. The kiss went slow and felt comforting for both of us.

It was so frustrating that although we both smelled like each other, although our lips were numb after so many late-night kisses... We would always act as if nothing had happened between us and perhaps it was the only way for 'us'.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos or comments I want to know if you like this hshsh


End file.
